


Profaneness

by Anti047



Category: DCU, dcue
Genre: Dirty Talk, Gang Rape, M/M, PWP
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:52:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anti047/pseuds/Anti047





	Profaneness

时隔多年之后Kal终于明白到底是什么东西趋势Gotham恶心的神经病们一次又一次从那座黑色的铁门后逃出来，即使被再次带回去也奸笑着依然会爬出来，不闹个天翻地覆绝不罢手。  
因为在高耸的幕墙之后，在永无天日的囚牢里，他们注定将被世人遗忘。人们会忘记这个城市里某个地方还囚禁着怎样曾让他们胆颤的恶人，忘记自己曾经离死亡有多么的近。所以恶人们从不停手，他们需要让人们记住他们的残忍，他们需要鲜血与火焰来让他们印刻在世人的脑海里，一代接着一代，直到永远。  
听起来与众神的做法并无二致。  
而Kal即将被世人遗忘，如同无人信仰的神，在自己荒草丛生的祠庙中被风沙侵蚀。起初人们眼中的恐惧已经逐渐消失，自从他颤抖的手打翻了水杯——红太阳对他的危害如同慢性的癌变让他逐渐虚弱不堪。他的看守变得越来越少，他们将他关进普通牢房，任他在那里耗尽生命。  
氪星人漫长的寿命成了他的诅咒。  
所有憎恨或曾跟随他的人都已经离去，他成了历史博物馆里的活标本，成了那场战争的遗产。而现在政员们终于厌倦了在他身上花掉的税收，他们决定处死Kal，氪星最后的子民。Kal甚至感到一丝解脱，多年的时间耗光了他的心力。他不再渴望权利，仇恨也没能在他心里留下多少痕迹。  
“Hey！”狱警粗暴地踢开铁门，“该走了！”  
Kal没有多想只是跟着狱警走了出去，在他走进一间昏暗的房间后才发觉有些不对劲。  
“What a waste……”一个身材高大的男人捏起Kal的下巴，Kal浓密的眼睫毛在苍白的皮肤上投下阴影，如同脆弱的蝴蝶。  
Kal还没来得及做出反应双手就被拷在身后，电磁手铐将他双臂向后收紧，使得胸部格外凸出。  
“放手。”Kal咬着牙，他当然知道房间里的三个人怀着怎样的心思。Kal自知自己身材不算矮小，但是他现在处于身体极度衰竭的状态，而这三个男人也能算得上十分强壮。  
“你应该感谢我们，”一个脖子上纹着火焰图案的男人将一管液体推进Kal的脖颈，“至少等会儿你也能爽到。”  
他们将Kal掀倒在里面的桌子上，连体囚服脆弱的纤维被撕碎，露出Kal白皙的胸膛和白色的内裤。  
桌面冰凉的触感让Kal浑身一震激灵，也让Kal从刚才被掀倒的眩晕中回过神来，“放开我！混蛋！”  
Kal脸上一阵灼烧般的疼痛，那个扇了他一巴掌的男人扳正他的脸，看着他就像看着什么廉价的妓女：“安静，婊子，至少现在还不需要你浪叫。”  
灼热感从脸颊开始扩散，那些按住Kal的手掌像烙铁一样滚烫，连空气中最细微的波动也变得难以忍耐。男人们发现了Kal的变化，他们松开了手，任凭Ka上半身瘫软在桌面上。Kal扭动着想要合拢双腿，而首先发现端倪的男人握住了Kal的脚踝将他的腿分得更开。双腿被打开的羞耻感让Kal感觉一股热流冲向了下体，加上药物的作用疲软的阴茎也有了抬头的趋势。  
Kal白色的内裤被浸湿了，在不同的地方。那个掰开Kal腿的男人让另外两个人按住Kal的腿，自己则用手碰上了那片湿润的布料。  
“放手……啊！”Kal在被触碰的瞬间像是中电一般的弹了起来。  
“Fuck，”那个男人试探性的将手指向里面推了推，在里面有什么东西正在吮吸他的手指，“这个婊子有个阴道。”  
那个男人立即撕开了Kal身上最后的遮蔽物。Kal已经完全勃起了，挺立的阴茎指着他的小腹，在小巧的囊袋下面与后穴之间有一道狭小的肉缝。两片粉嫩的肉瓣被分泌出来的润滑浸得发亮，男人轻而易举的伸进了一根手指，缓慢推进的手指被温暖湿润的内壁挤压着，直到男人伸进了两个指节才被一层薄膜阻挡。  
“他还没有被人肏过，”男人退出了手指，用力掰开Kal的臀瓣，用指尖按了按粉红密闭的肉环，“前面后面都是。”  
“怎么样？我就说这次绝对是个好货色。”留着胡子的男人也将手指伸进去沾了满手的黏液，退出手指的时候故意弯曲指节。  
这时一直咬着牙的Kal终于发出一声含糊的呻吟，他躺在自己被绑在背后的双手上，拱起的上身使胸部更加突出，浅褐色的乳尖在冷空气中挺立引诱别人去吮吸、啃咬直到变得红肿。  
这像是按下什么的开始键。  
那个男人用中指挤压着那层薄膜，拇指按在裂缝上方阴蒂上按揉。Kal没能藏住一声惊叫，强烈的刺激让他立即分泌出更多的润滑。Kal的双腿脱力的摊开，原本按着他的男人也松开了手。那个有纹身的男人揪起他的头发将腥膻的阴茎塞进Kal嘴里，威胁道：“把牙齿收好，否则你一颗都别想要。”另一个留着胡子的男人含住了Kal的乳尖，用几乎撕咬的力量蹂躏那一点，另一只手捏起另一边狠狠地揉捻。  
“放开他的嘴，让他叫出来。”那个男人抽出了手指对有纹身的男人说道，“看看他是不是能像个婊子一样叫出来。”  
Kal还没来得及闭上嘴，唾液顺着脖颈流到了地板上。男人坚硬的阴茎直接全部捅了进来，被撕裂的痛感与酸胀感一下蹿了上来。Kal发出一声近似哭喊的声音，眼角流下一滴无人关心的泪。  
“唔嗯——不、不，出、出去……”Kal的声音被男人用力的顶撞冲散了，男人坚硬的阴茎头部像是重锤一般叩击他的子宫口。  
“Fuck！”肏着Kal的男人发出一声低吼，“这骚货比我肏过的任何一个婊子都紧。”说着男人将阴茎抽出了一半又狠狠地捅进去，快速的抽插在穴口打出一圈白沫。男人阴茎内植入的入珠压过内壁，肥厚的阴茎头部顶撞着子宫口的两片软肉，里面的液体被一丝丝地挤出来浇在阴茎上。  
“啊——！”Kal发出一声惊叫，子宫里更多的液体和精液一起喷了出来。Kal像是失禁一般弄湿了半张桌子，他的大腿痉挛着收紧，将男人的阴茎更紧的夹住。男人没能忍住射了出来，男人射得很深，抽出阴茎很久也看不见有精液流出来。  
这时纹身的男人站在了Kal腿间，他将Kal的双腿像两边分开，手指伸入阴穴开始指奸。Kal还在高潮后的不应期里，任何触碰都能让他颤抖着叫出声来，他自己也分不清自己有没有在哭了。男人的顶弄的手指不断伸入，直到男人手心向上用中指和食指抠挖的时候，Kal又一次哭喊着潮吹了。透明的液体夹杂着精液喷得到处都是，Kal再也没有力气动弹了。  
“我说什么来着，有你叫的时候。”纹身的男人抽出了手指，就着上面的淫液做润滑压进了Kal紧闭的后穴。扩张后穴是个缓慢的过程，这期间另外两个人在Kal嘴里发泄了一回。Kal胸膛上满是青紫的痕迹与白色的精液，在男人终于伸进两根手指并按上前列腺的时候Kal又开始呻吟了。  
“哈啊、嗯……不、不……”Kal无意识地抗拒着，而身体早就做出了热切的回应。  
纹身的男人将紫黑的阴茎捅进了后穴，双手按在Kal的膝部将Kal的大腿拉成一字形，等到Kal的后穴放松了一些后，男人开始了捣弄。男人没几下就找到了Kal的前列腺，肏干的力道足够捣碎那个脆弱的腺体。  
“啊——！太快了……”Kal的阴茎再一次勃起了，透明的前液开始溢出。可他已经射过一次了，在未经触碰的情况下。  
“你得求我们，否则别想射出来。”男人说着掐住了Kal的阴茎根部，加快了抽插的速度。  
“……求你，求你。”Kal几乎立即就说了出来，他感觉不到除了被肏意外任何的事情，他的脑子也像被肏坏了一样。  
男人最后一次狠狠捣上前列腺射在了里面，他放开了手，而Kal已经射不出来了，白色的精液缓慢地流了出来，像是被肏坏了一样。  
“看看着淫荡的身体，”留胡子的男人在纹身的男人离开后掰开了Kal的阴唇，里面又开始分泌润滑，“他还想要更多。”  
留胡子的男人咬住了被玩弄得肿胀起来的阴蒂用牙齿研磨，舌头时不时探入阴道，Kal哭得上气不接下气，他筋疲力尽而身体在刺激下还在不断做出回应。  
“不要了，求你，求你。”Kal的双手发麻，全身的知觉都集中到了下半身。  
留胡子的男人将Kal从桌子上拽了起来，扶着自己的阴茎捅进了被肏开的阴穴，他将Kal的双腿向两侧打开，第一个肏Kal的男人默契地捅进了Kal的后穴，两个人一起肏着Kal.当他们完成射精的时候鲜红充血的内壁被肏得翻了出来，白色的精液不断流出来，滴在地板上。退出两个人，又进来两个人，直到Kal被彻底肏开了，子宫颈被撞得发痛，后穴被精液和淫液泡得发红。  
Kal不断尖叫、求饶，他数不清自己到底射了几次，潮吹了几次，快感不断在他大脑里爆炸，直到他晕了过去。  
男人们餍足的离开了，留下Kal双腿间一片狼藉，瘫坐的地上，失去了意识。


End file.
